Walking
by cookieascrazy
Summary: Two people in the Forbidden Forest with different purposes, when their paths collide, an unspoken truce is formed. Dramione or beginnings of friendship. T for medium level coarse language and alcohol use.


Hello my lovelies :) This was another request from my history/fangirl friend:) No, we don't work at all in history. This really didn't turn out as originally intended but... Oh well. This was written in about an hour or so. I'm also still working completely from my iPod-.- YAY *insert sarcasm here* This was written as Dramione but if you'd like you could read it as friendship:) But all the same reading and reviewing are both worthy of hugs :) without much further ado:

* * *

Walking: A Harry Potter fanfic.

* * *

Hermione walked through the forbidden forest carefully, stumbling over a fallen log. It was close to sunset and she was beginning to feel the chill even through her jacket. She tugged her red and gold scarf tighter around her and walked a little faster. Hermione scanned the ground as she walked, searching for the small mushroom she needed for her extra credit potion. By the time she was deep into the woods, the sun had set and Hermione used the small torch she had brought with her to shed a circle of light to guide her. Staring into the darkness, she found she didn't recognize anything within the vicinity. She was more than a little lost.

Draco stumbled through the forest, bottle in hand. He couldn't remember why he had grabbed it in the first place, although he supposed that was the point. He thought he could slightly remember his father turning up. With that thought, Draco took another swig from the bottle. He kept walking, no idea where he was going and not really caring where he ended up. In the dark, he tripped over a fallen log. Maybe he was more than a little tipsy. Once he hit the ground, Draco found he was actually quite comfortable. He laid where he had fallen, settling into the dirt with a decidedly hopeless air. He took another sip from the bottle.

Hermione was beginning to panic as it grew darker. She shut her eyes, pushing down the fear in her throat. She thought carefully, muttering to herself.

"Right, came in from the north, sunset to my left." She turned to face the right direction and hurried off, pocketing the mushroom that had caused all her troubles. Hermione walked, searching for landmarks. Soon, she found a cluster of trees and a fallen log that looked vaguely familiar. As she tried to step over the log, she instead found herself tripping over something decidedly un-log-like. The log groaned. Hermione flashed her light onto the figure on the ground to find one swearing, drunk Malfoy.

"Draco!" Hermione said, surprised.

"Fuck off Granger" Draco replied eloquently.

"You're lying on the ground, in the middle of the forest." Hermione stated.

"Good observation. Now piss off." Draco slurred.

Hermione pulled him up, or attempted to, she failed miserably.

"you've been drinking" Hermione said. Draco fixed her with a drunken glare as way of reply.

"Yes. Because my fathers a douche who can't stand me. So there. Now piss off, princess."

he spat the last word like venom, and Hermione was half tempted just leave him lying there to sober up. Unfortunately, her conscience got the better of her. She sighed, sitting down on the log.

"I'm noticing until you either agree to go back to the castle or pass out." she said stubbornly. Draco stared at her, determining how serious she was.

"The sooner you get up, the sooner I leave you alone" Hermione pointed out.

Draco sighed, dragging himself to his feet. Hermione nodded in reply. Draco went to walk but his legs appeared to have different ideas and he tripped over into Hermione. He groaned again as she righted him. They walked in silence for some of the way but eventually Hermione voiced her curious thoughts.

"Getting drunk over a visit from your dad seems..." she couldn't finish. She'd wanted to say something encouraging but she couldn't think of the words. It was unnerving, seeing someone so stable, strong and cold so exposed.

"Yeah, well, you don't know me as well as you thought, Granger." Draco muttered.

"I'm sorry" Hermione said, honestly. She hadn't meant to open old wounds.

"I'll never be enough for him." Draco started, he didn't know why he was revealing this to the Gryffindor Princess of all people but now that he'd started talking he couldn't seem to stop. He suspected the alcohol.

"I can never be who my father expects me to be. I disappoint him and he makes sure to let me know every chance he gets."

Hermione was surprised by Draco's confession. She was quiet for a while, thinking while they walked.

"I'm sorry" she decided on, but somehow she found herself continuing. "my parents thought I was crazy before I got my letter. They sent me to doctors and tested me. Then, turns out I wasn't imagining anything" Hermione said.

Draco blinked at the girl before him.

"I guess we're both as crazy as each other." he said. Hermione smiled slightly at this.

"Between you and me. I think I prefer our brand of crazy. I know you're a good witch, and you're a good wizard". She said quietly.

Draco smiled. "Between you and me. I prefer us too"

They finally cleared out of the forest, the castle coming into view. They both stopped.

"Well, I promised I'd leave you here." Hermione said. Draco nodded mutely. Neither moved.

"...thank you, Hermione" Draco said softly, not looking to her."

"Good night Draco" Hermione said, removing her hand from his grip and walking towards the castle.

Draco stayed where he was, watching her go. He blinked confusedly. He hadn't realized when his hand had grabbed onto Hermione's until now. He did, however, realize it was missing.

Draco smiled to himself, moving towards the castle.


End file.
